outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Testament of the New Ezekiel
addressing his followers]] Testament of the New Ezekiel is an antagonistic cult led by Sullivan Knoth that appears in Outlast 2. The group resides in a remote settlement known as Temple Gate. The cult's insignia is a cross with two interlocking wheels in reference to the prophet Ezekiel's vision. Their goal is to prevent the Anti-Christ from being born through systematic child murder. In reality, it is likely that they do not have any divine visions but have been driven insane by a malfunctioning experiment created by the Murkoff Corporation. The sect has two splinter groups that accompany it throughout the outskirts of Temple Gate - The Heretics, a separate cult who believe the Anti-Christ should be born, and The Scalled, former members of the Testament devolved into freakish monstrosities via severe diseases and exiled out into the nearby forests. Plot As Blake and Lynn Langermann investigate the murder of a Jane Doe, they're led to the canyons of northern Arizona. Because of the location's inaccessibility by road vehicles, the two take a chopper which ends up crashing in a narrow ravine due to issues with the chopper's engine. Blake wakes up some time after, only to discover that Lynn's missing. Venturing deeper, Langermann soon realizes that he's been stranded in a remote village that's inhabited by a cult who believes that the end of times is upon them. The Testament intends on torturing and murdering Lynn and her unborn child as they believe it's the Anti-Christ, however she escapes and is kidnapped by the Heretics instead. The cultists spend the entire night relentlessly pursuing Blake throughout Temple Gate, occasionally clashing with the Heretics due to their polar opposite views. It can be assumed that the Testament won the civil war and all Heretics are killed. By the end of the game, every last member of the Testament, including Knoth himself, have committed mass suicide, mostly via what appears to be cyanide poisoning evident by the cyanide bottles laying around, as they failed at their goals as Lynn gave birth to the "Anti-Christ", and that Knoth can no longer hear "God". Characteristics Physical descriptions Notable Members *Sullivan Knoth (Leader) *Marta (Second-in-Command) *Val (formerly; leader of the Heretics) *Josiah (formerly) *Mary (formerly) *Laird Byron (Deacon and leader of the Scalled) *Nick Tremblay *Ethan *Corgan *Lydia Degan Dialogue *"Father to the beast!" *"I'll bleed you, in the yard!" *"Wherefore dost thou forget us for ever, and forsake us so long time?"Lamentation 5:20: Wherefore dost thou forget us for ever, and forsake us so long time? *"I knew it! The Fury of the Lord comes upon me!" *"Consume the flesh, and spice it well, and let the bones be burned."Ezekiel 24:10: Heap on wood, kindle the fire, consume the flesh, and spice it well, and let the bones be burned. *"The princes of Babylon shall clothe themselves with trembling, they shall sit upon the ground, they shall be astonished to Thee."Ezekiel 26:16: Then all the princes of the sea shall come down from their thrones, and lay away their robes, and put off their broidered garments: they shall clothe themselves with trembling; they shall sit upon the ground, and shall tremble at every moment, and be astonished at thee. *"The land is desolate, and the foxes walk upon it." *"Because The mountain of Zion is desolate, and foxes walk upon it."Lamentation 5:18: Because of the mountain of Zion, which is desolate, the foxes walk upon it. *"The Lord remainest forever, thy throne from generations on generations."Lamentation 5:19: Thou, O Lord, remainest for ever; thy throne from generation to generation. *"But Thou have utterly rejected us; thou are very wroth against us!"Lamentation 5:22: But thou hast utterly rejected us; thou art very wroth against us. Trivia *The cult was inspired by Jonestown.Indie Games Level Up! Interview with Philippe Morin **One of the more notable pieces of evidence behind the inspiration is at the very end of the game, in which Blake sees that all of the cultists at the Temple Gate have committed suicide, a parallel to the Jonestown massacre. This is further supported by the large amount of cyanide bottles laying on tables outside, which is what the Jonestown members used to kill themselves with. *The biblical Ezekiel was a Hebrew prophet of the 6th century BCE who was exiled to Babylon in 587 or 597 BCE and called for the Jews there to return to godliness and faith. He is the author of the Book of Ezekiel, which is named after him. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Outlast 2 characters